The present invention relates to a rearview mirror, especially an external mirror, for a motor vehicle. The mirror includes an approximately shell-like housing that is pivotably mounted, about an approximately vertical shaft, on a base that is secured to the vehicle, with an interface existing between the housing and the base. A mirror body is accommodated in the housing in such a way that it can be adjusted in all directions. Adjustment means are provided for the remote adjustment of the mirror body, with the adjustment means being embodied in the manner of Bowden cables and being adapted to be shifted in the longitudinal direction thereof.
This type of remote control or adjustment of rearview mirrors is relatively simple, since the adjustment means or elements can be easily shifted by hand. However, this adjustment presents difficulties with the aforementioned so-called tiltable mirrors where the housing can be pivoted or swung about a vertical axis, in or counter to the direction of travel, under the influence of impact, collision, etc. Furthermore, up to now this adjustment has not been very suitable for motorized control.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody a mirror of the aforementioned general type in such a way that it is tiltable and is equally suitable for either manual adjustment or for adjustment via a motor.